Enterprise network administrators are challenged with servicing large numbers of requests from standard users of enterprise network resources. One important goal of a network administrator is to tailor an enterprise security policy to individual client needs and/or preferences while still maintaining a policy that is strict enough to prevent unauthorized disclosures of enterprise data. Achieving this goal may require security policies to be customized to the needs of individual working teams or even individual employees while still accounting for highly complex computing environments having both personal and enterprise applications requiring access to thousands of personal and enterprise data resources. Exacerbating this challenge is the increased rate at which employees are electing to use personal devices to perform some or all of their enterprise tasks. This phenomenon blurs the distinction between personal applications which typically should be denied access to enterprise data resources and enterprise applications which typically should be granted access to enterprise data resources. Upon an enterprise security policy blocking a standard user from performing some action, the standard user may submit a change ticket request for the network administrator to review and then, ultimately, implement or deny. However, network administrators may have difficulties handling large numbers of such requests in a timely manner. Furthermore, having to handle redundant requests may detract from the network administrators' ability to effectively manage their other work responsibilities.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.